Teddy Bear
by LumosFlies
Summary: All Matthew wanted was a nice, fun, and relatively tranquil date with Gilbert Bielschmidt. However, their date gets slightly sidetracked along the way. One shot, collaboration, Human names used, and side ships USUK, Spamano, and GerIta


Greetings, readers. Quick note before you go on: This is a fanfic I wrote with my friend (Aurelia Carriedo on Quotev), which would explain the two different writing styles in the story.

* * *

"Please calm down, Gilbert! You're going to hurt somebody," a blond boy cried out to boy with the silver hair. Matthew Williams had not expected his new boyfriend to be rational and relatively calm that night, however, he never anticipated the albino to be overexcited by a simple carnival game. Although the blond was flattered by the amount of effort Gilbert was using to win him a prize, he was also slightly embarrassed. It wasn't often that one saw a silver haired, red eyed teenaged boy with a German accent overreacting to a high striker. Said boy was currently swinging around a heavy mallet wildly, despite the fact that at least a dozen surrounding people were trying desperately to avoid accidental injuries.

"Mattie, I will not calm down until I win this stupid game!" Gilbert replied as he fished another dollar out of his jean pocket. For the seventh time that night, he paid to slam the large mallet down on a metal platform. Once again, the bell did not ring; he had come close, but he missed the top by several inches.

"Can't we just enjoy the rest of our night? There are plenty of other games here. You can win the same exact prizes at the ring toss booth," Matthew suggested quietly. Unfortunately, his comment was ignored as Gilbert shoved another crumpled bill into the supervising employee's hand. Sighing, Matthew decided to find a seat at a nearby bench and occupy himself with the strings of his red hood. It would be a while before his date would finally win the game and bring over one of the large stuffed polar bears. The Canadian nearly regretted saying he even considered wanting one in the first place.

Meanwhile, about twenty yards away from Matthew and Gilbert, an American, who happened to be Matthew's stepbrother, was glaring at the back of the German boy. Alfred clutched his cotton candy tightly in his hands as he tried to contain his displeasure. It had been nearly half an hour since he dragged his friend, Arthur, over to the park so he could make sure that "the damn German wouldn`t corrupt his baby brother." Alfred ignored the fact that Matthew was actually three days older than him. Arthur, used to the American`s idiotic behavior, just rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of "Why are we even dating?" Alfred was too focused on the date to hear what the other said. He smirked seeing Matthew looking bored, sitting around twenty feet away from his screaming German date, who was yelling about how the game was rigged.

All of a sudden, a bell dinged and a cry of victory rang through the air. Everyone looked toward the sound, to see the lucky soul who had won. A dark haired man waved around the stuffed polar bear as Gilbert looked on in pure agony and defeat. The dark haired man, also known as Antonio Carriedo Fernandez, beamed at his Italian lover as he handed over the toy. Lovino took it reluctantly while his brother cooed over how nice that was and Gilbert`s own brother, Ludwig, stood uncomfortably next to Lovino`s twin brother and Ludwig`s boyfriend, Feliciano.

Matthew stood from his seat on the bench to go comfort Gilbert, who was lamenting over the fact that his best friend recieved the prize before he did. He walked over to him and looked into his pain-stricken, red eyes. Matthew smiled softly and held Gilbert`s hand, interlocking their fingers.

"Its okay, Gil. Why don`t we go on the Matterhorn?" Matthew said, quietly. Gilbert nodded and kissed the other on the forehead gently.

"You're too awesome for that bear, Birdie!" Gilbert exclaimed, going back to his usual boisterous attitude. Matthew chuckled and walked toward the ride. The date had gone better than expected.


End file.
